Everytime We Touch
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: Detailing the time in which Noah and Elle made love in the movie... because he can't keep his hands off her.


"We don't have to."

He was a gentleman, despite the image that he portrayed to the school as a whole. Would you believe it? That badboy Noah Flynn was a gentleman? That the second I had flinched to his touch on my chest, he had immediately retracted his hands away? I had not planned on it, but the moment he said that with his gentle gaze on me, all the fight fled my body. With my heart pounding in my throat, all the blood rushing in my veins, I gulped.

And reached forward.

I traced my fingers on his lips, and then let my hands fall against the chest that I had only dreamed of touching for the past few years, living in the fantasy that I would never be able to catch the attention of my best friend's Adonis-like elder brother.

As I pushed his shirt away, I could sense whatever vestiges of control he had left vanished, as he surged forward to press his lips against mine again, heavy and eager against my own. I felt more then saw his fingers pushing off my unbuttoned shirt, busy as he was occupying my lips. Bending to his will, all I could do was go along with it as he pushed me down to the blanket we had used to cover the dirt ground, as he aligned his body to hover over mine. His legs tangled with mine as we pressed messy, passionate kisses together, heavy breaths the only thing we could hear up in the Hollywood hills.

"I-I've never done this."

My whisper was quiet, as if any louder and it would break this magic spell that had been weaved over the two of us, keeping us in a tight cocoon. He leaned back, looking at me with those same eyes that I'm beginning to realize I adore, and then he gave a smile that made my heart do a double-flip. With a soft touch, he framed my face with his palm, thumb caressing my cheek as if I was the most precious thing he's ever seen. "Don't worry, I have."

I laughed, and swatted his chest. "Yes we all know, Romeo. Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes."

I feigned a gasp, but before I could scold him and push him away, Noah did that deep-throated, rumbly laugh that made him seem more man then boy, and pressed another kiss, as his fingers stole to the front of my chests in between my breasts, and unclasped the silver hook that held my teal bikini top together. "But this time, it's special."

I couldn't respond to that heart-wrenching murmur. More like, I had no time. The moment he was done with his words, Noah bent his head down, and a shot of pleasure shot through my spine as he closed his lips around my nipple - a sensation I've never felt before. As a sixteen year old girl, while sex and making out were not foreign concepts to me, I've only recently filled out over the past summer. Before this, boys rarely even gave me a second look.

So when Noah dragged his hands from the ground to grab my other breast while his tongue swirled around the first, I felt all the heat rush to that area between my legs, as I squirmed under him, whimpers coming out from my lips. All these feelings were foreign, made me tingle all over, and while I've heard and read of it before, it was all overwhelming as I felt Noah explore my body.

"Shhh baby. Just feel." he whipsered, his husky timbre amplified in the silence of the deserted hilltop we were on.

As he travelled lower, I tangled my fingers in his hair, enjoying the way his long locks felt in between my fingers, pressing him closer to me. The heat between us simmered as he slipped my shorts down my hips, and I felt him brush his lips against my hipbone, and then a soft chuckle.

"Relax, baby."

Right, relax. Breathe. Deep breathes. In. Out. In. Ou- Ooh! My whole body jerked when he suddenly slipped the whole bikini bottom off, and then I felt his hot breathe right on where it was most sensitive. As if stopping me from jerking him off, Noah had laced his fingers with mine, holding me there. And it turns out, I need it, for Noah had chosen that moment to flick his tongue where most of the heat had pooled.

"Ah!"

My back arched as he flicked and teased, before his whole mouth close on it and he began kissing it, just like his lips had been kissing me just moments earlier. "Noah..." I breathed, unable to stop myself from squirming underneath him as he continued his ministrations. One hand released my hand, and a tiny squeal left my lips when I felt the finger stroke my entrance where liquids had pooled, before he slipped one finger in me.

"Noah..."

"Yes baby. I'm right here." he murmured, coming up my body again to press his lips right on mine. I blushed when I tasted the musky taste on his lips, but was unable to concentrate on it as his fingers pumped themselves slowly in and out, while his thumbs teased at my clitoris. It was like my hips suddenly had a mind of its own, moving and unable to keep still. The hand that had previously been gripping at the blanket, now clawed for contact at Noah's chest, gripping his arm as I desperately sought his kisses.

The hand that stroked at my entrance remained, but now the other scooped me up, his large palms splaying on my now bare bottom before using it to press my body closer to his, so close I could feel the ridge of his erection against my thigh through his board shorts.

"Oh baby, I want you so bad." Noah finally cracked, his voice trembling as I felt him beginning to grind against my thigh, and a soft moan escaped my lips. The movement was simultaneously erotic and personal, a level of which I never experienced with anyone else before. And Noah's heavy breaths against her ear as he moved against her only turned her on even more. Suddenly it was as if limbs were everywhere as she tugged at Noah's shorts. He made quick work of them, pushing them off, and then groaning heavily when his erection was finally free.

My eyes widened when he leaned in closer, and I felt the turgid, heavy length press against my wet center.

"I-"

"Don't worry." I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them that badboy, biker-riding Noah Flynn could be such gentle a lover. But that was exactly what I experienced as he gently caressed my cheeks, pressing careful kisses on my lips, all while his hips gently rocked against mine, as if trying to let me get used to his length.

Tentative and shivering, I returned his kisses, and the fervor between us grew as our kisses got more passionate. Soon enough, I had wrapped my legs around his waist, his firm length nestled right in between the folds of my entrance. He rubbed against me in a careful measure, but from what I heard of his breathing, it was getting harder and harder for him to retain his composure.

"Elle, I-"

"Make love to me, Noah." I responded against his lips.

With a broken groan, he collected me in his arms, and for the first time I felt the tip of his erection hesitating at the entrance, before the warm length pressed in slowly, in small measures. At first it felt foreign, and I gripped him tightly, my eyes squeezed shut. Noah stopped barely an inch in, and started littering kisses all over my neck and lips, murmuring soft nothings as if to ensure me.

Once I have softened down and relaxed, did Noah press in further. He braced himself with palms on either side of my head, as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, inching it bit by bit until I finally felt the kind of fullness one could only feel by being filled, connected to another in the deepest ways imaginable. With my arms around his neck, Noah kissed my neck, and then nuzzled the sensitive area.

"Baby, you feel incredible."

I know that Noah has probably been with countless others before, but in that moment I felt like the most desirable woman in the world as he used one hand to brace himself, the other slipped down to splay themselves on my bottom again, holding me firm and pulling out halfway, only to thrust in. As he thrusted, my whole body shivered from the sensation, and I let out a loud moan.

"Noah!"

"Right here baby. I'm not going anywhere." he replied huskily, thrusting again and again, groaning as the sensations made him tremble. "Fuck, you feel so good baby. You're so wet. Do you feel good?"

"Yes, Noah yes." I moaned in return, clinging to his shoulders. My legs were now tightly wrapped around his waists, his thrusts following a rhythm that I met with my own hips.

I felt the crescendo building, the pleasure of his manhood stroking the insides of my pussy stoking a rising fire. I squirmed, my hips bucking against his, chasing against that peak that seemed so elusive now. I moaned his name like a chant, and he responded in kind, collecting me closer to him as he thrusted against me.

One finger slipped in between us, and when his forefinger found that sensitive nub and pressed, I shattered against him. Moaning loudly into his shoulders as I clung to him, my whole body shivered with the orgasm that I experienced in his hands.

Feeling myself clench around him proved to be Noah's undoing, as all it took was a few more thrusts before he pulled out and spilled himself all over my torso. Instinctively, I wrapped my hands around his manhood and found him jerking against my hold uncontrollably, as if my touch spurred him to further cum in my hands. His arms shivered as he held himself up, jerking a few more times before he finally came to a still.

For the longest moment, the two of us remained silent, the only sounds between us were the heavy breathings as a reminder of what we had done. It wasn't till a chilly night air picked up and brushed against our bare skin, did Noah chuckle, and I shyly unwrapped my fingers from around him. Seeing my tentative smile, he laughed, and rolled to a side. Quickly, the senior grabbed his shirt and wiped my torso clean, before he pulled me into his arms, holding me against his bare and warm chest, before pulling out another blanket which he threw over our naked bodies.

"I'll drive you home once I get a nap."

"A nap?" I echoed indignantly, even while I nestled my head against his chest, too tired to even move.

"Yes, a nap baby. You wore me out."

He laughed, and I followed suit, but I knew why. While I have never experienced sex with anyone else before, I knew from then on, that little else could compare to the experience that Noah had just given me.


End file.
